


Welcome to Calimport

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gay pretty elves being gay, implied mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets portraying the growth and pitfalls of a relationship between radically opposite elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow In the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Saevell, notoriously irritable Cleric/Rogue of Mask, has gotten himself bound to a carefree Fey'ri, Gii'shii, that is more than he appears.
> 
> This collection of ficlets are character studies for how they compromise, argue, fight, save, lose, and, of course, discover delicious smutty love.

"...D'you ever miss cold weather?"  
  
Saevell's pen paused on the parchment, then cursed when the ink formed a large blot. He spared a quick glance at Gii'shii, who was sprawled across their bed and staring back curiously. The cleric sighed, crumpling the ruined scroll and pulled over a fresh one. "No."  
  
"Not even a little?"  
  
"No. Be quiet, I'm concentrating."  
  
Gii'shii whined, rolling onto his back and looking at him upside down. "What about snow?"  
  
Saevell huffed, resting his pen into the inkwell. "What about it?"  
  
"Isn't it _neat?_ Frozen water, rain that you can walk on and hold and the way it outlines all the tree branches and makes everything look clear and sharp-,"  
  
"You're describing _ice_ , not snow," Saevell snapped. "Now be-,"  
  
"That too!" Gii'shii interrupted excitedly. "Like when you think it's just snow but there's ice underneath and you go sliding and sliding-,"  
  
Saevell threw his quill at him. " _Stop talking_ about it! I hate cold weather, I hate snow and ice, and if you continue I might end up hating you too!"  
  
"But..." Gii'shii frowned as he righted himself to sit, hunched, on the edge of the bed. "But it's really lovely. There was this deep lake near the valley I lived in, and when it'd freeze up the colour was the same as your hair." His wide mouth curled in a soft smile. "That's what you're like, that frozen lake. Seem all hard and dangerous-,"  
  
"I am," Saevell growled.   
  
"- _But there's much more than the surface_ ," Gii'shii finished hastily before ducking behind a pillow. Two hefted empty scrolls and a paperweight bounced off the cushion.  
  
"Forget about snow and cold! You live in a desert now! Just- Just _shut up_ and let me work!" Saevell snarled, mumbling a Silence spell before taking up his quill again. Damn fool Fey'ri and his crazy ideas. They _were_ very stupid ideas, because they crept into Saevell's brain and wouldn't let go. They made him _feel_. How _annoying_.  
  
Gii'shii, unperturbed by the blanket of magical silence, appeared to be singing to himself as he tidied the sheets. Saevell watched him from the corner of his eye, an even sillier idea forming in his mind.  
  
\--------------  
  
It took nearly three months of trade and bartering before Saevell got all the ingredients, and another month to figure out what magicks to use and keep them stabalised. It was hard work, but an interesting challenge Saevell found himself enjoying.  
  
He watched Gii'shii intently as he announced he had a gift; his partner seemed genuinely surprised before rushing over to him and bending to be at his eye level. Saevell waited, the tension growing thick as smoke, and yet Gii'shii still did not move or ask. Actively submissive, yet endlessly patient. At times, Saevell honestly didn't understand the contradictions of the Fey'ri.  
  
He revealed the small glass globe hidden in his sleeve, carefully studying Gii'shii's reaction. It was tiny, only big enough to fill Saevell's palm, with an intricate illusion bound inside: a small forested landscape sheathed in shimmering white, with an enternal gentle snowfall above.  
  
The expected joy was the second expression to cross Gii'shii's face. The initial brief frown, the narrowed eyes, the sad tilt to the Fey'ri's shoulders was what Saevell was looking for. It was just as he'd thought and puzzled over for the year they'd known each other. That had been an expression of fear and remorse.  
  
Saevell was pulled out of his musings by a sharp tug at his waist as Gii'shii frantically tried to undo his robe's belt. He gripped the tanned wrists and yanked them back as hard as he could. "No!"  
  
Gii'shii knelt, staring up at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
The cleric ground his teeth together before replying. "It is a gift. I don't require anything in return. You've already given back to me."  
  
Gii'shii gave a lopsided grin as he struggled to open the elf's robes. "Not yet, I haven't!"  
  
" _No_ ," Saevell said firmly, tugging upwards. "Stand and listen to me. _Get up_ , you oaf, you're too heavy for me to lift!"  
  
"But..." Gii'shii frowned as he obeyed, twisting his hands to cradle Saevell's in his. "But you gave me _snow!_ You _hate_ snow but you _remembered_ and you got that for me! And you love me sucking you off. Right? Or- Do you want me to do something else?"  
  
" _Nothing_ ," Saevell stressed. "Do you know what a gift is, Shii?"  
  
"Hell yeah, and this is the best-!"  
  
"It means I have given you something, and neither expect nor desire anything in return."  
  
Gii'shii frowned again. "I don't understand."  
  
"I know." Saevell looked at their linked hands, squeezing gently. "When you gave me your cape when I was sick, and I realised you wanted nothing for it, I felt... confused. Angry, because I knew, deep down, I didn't deserve it. I've come to see those doubts reflected on your face when I present an object to you. You doubt you should take it. You then validate the gift with sexual acts."  
  
"...But that's how it works?" Gii'shii said uncomfortably.  
  
"It _shouldn't_. And I have been unintentionally cruel to perpetuate it." Saevell grimaced as he leaned in, hiding his face against Gii'shii's chest. "I want you to have your _ridiculous_ snow because- because it makes you _happy_. Because you _do_ deserve it. That's it. That's all there is to it."  
  
They stood pressed against the other for an unbearably long time as Saevell impatiently waited for a response. Gii'shii was not the fastest thinker, and Saevell was merrily cursing that fact internally when the gentle hands released his, reaching up to cup his face. Gii'shii's eyes were honeyed and warm as he bent down to steal a soft kiss.  
  
"You're right. I don't feel like I deserve it," Gii'shii whispered, "but I will trust you. Thank you, Sae. It's perfect, just like you."  
  
Saevell swallowed hard, shoving his face in the crook of the thick neck above him. "Yes- I. I'm glad."  
  
Gii'shii nosed the waterfall of thin blue hair, smiling to himself. One hand rested on the small of his back, the other gripped a slender hip and rubbed in rough circles. "So.... Can we have sex cause we're happy?"  
  
The cleric went limp in his hold, sighing in exasperation. " _Ugh_ , you have a one track mind. Yes, fine, whatever."  
  
Gii'shii's grin widened as he nibbled at pale skin, earning a low moan. "Don't be like that. You love it."  
  
"I..." Saevell glanced up with a rare, sweet smile. "With you, Shii. Only with you."


	2. Tie

There was very little Shii could actually do at the temple they lived in. He could work only a bare minimum of magic- even the acolytes knew twice as much as he. The clerics were meticulous and tidy, so there was little cleaning to be done. Food was provided, though Shii was able to expand the menu by tending a garden on their friend's estate.

Gii'Shii spent much of his time amusing himself as best he could while Saevell worked. Sae had taught him just enough to read simple novels, and he practiced his writing daily. Saevell's penmanship was impeccable; Shii hoped his would be like that someday.

But often, even with gardening and reading and occasional errands, Shii was bored.

And one day he suddenly decided he'd had _quite_ enough of that.

"I'm bored," he declared loudly from where he was sitting on the bed.

Saevell didn't glance up from his writing. "...Mm?"

"It's hot in here, there's a full moon out tonight, I'm hungry and I'm bored."

The feathered pen kept scratching at the papyrus. "And that's my problem how?"

Gii'Shii could hear the challenge ringing in the sarcastic tone, usually his cue to back off. But Shii was So. Bored. "I'll make it your problem," he said threateningly.

The pen froze. Shii held his breath. A deathly quiet hung in the air, the mounting tension stretching like a string about to snap-

"...Come here."

Shii's eyes widened as Saevell actually placed the pen on the table and reached out.

"I said _come here_."

Shii shivered in delight as he sprang to obey; having Sae's sole attention was somewat rare and so arousing. Saevell petted one of his thighs as he sat on the edge of the work table.

"Roll these scrolls once they dry and tie them with these red ribbons." Saevell pointed to a sheaf of completed spells. "That should keep you busy for an hour or two."

"I can help with your work?!" Shii asked, delighted.

Saevell snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm still doing all the important work. You will merely be doing the finishing touches, rather than that new fool acolyte they brought in yesterday."

Gii'Shii grinned, easily seeing past the feigned dignity. He bent low, pressing a passionate kiss to the cleric's lips. When he drew back, Saevell's eyes had lost their stern edge and were decidedly more dreamy. "Thank you, Sae, for letting me help."

Saevell _hmph'd_ and frowned and waved at him impatiently, but he couldn't will away the hint of blush on his pale cheeks.


End file.
